Heal
3 2 |Game = Dragon Quest}} Heal is a recurring spell in the Dragon Quest series. As its name suggests, it functions to restore the Hit Points of the character it is used on. As the seminal spell of the franchise, Heal is almost always the first spell learnt by the Hero/Heroine in their adventure. It is the first in a series that includes Midheal, Moreheal, Multiheal, Fullheal, and Omniheal. Heal and its variations are commonly learnt by Priests and the game's Hero. Certain monsters (e.g. a healslime) can also know this spell, with more powerful palette swaps knowing improved versions of the spell. Appearances ''Dragon Quest Heal is learnt by the Hero at Level 3. In the original version it will restore 10~17 HP for 4 MP, and 25~30 for 3 MP in the remakes. Dragon Quest III The Prince of Cannock knows the spell upon being recruited. It restores 23~42 hit points in the original, and 25~30 in the remakes. Both versions cost 3 MP. Dragon Quest III Heal is automatically learnt by one who is a Priest from the beginning, but those who become a Priest or Sage in the Alltrades Abbey need to advance one Level to learn it. In the mobile port, this is changed so that anyone who becomes a Priest or Sage automatically knows the spell at level 1. The Hero can learn it much sooner for use in battle in the NES version if a glitch is exploited in Ruida's Tavern where too many companions are registered, though it will prevent the Hero from being able to learn it for use on the world map. The spell restores at least 30 HP units. It can also cause damage to Zoma after the Sphere of Light is used on him. Dragon Quest IV The basic Heal spell is known by Kiryl and Meena at level 1. Healie and Laurel also know the spell. It costs 2 MP to cast and heals 30~40 HP (unless it heals the target completely) to party members. ''Dragon Quest IV is the installment that finalised the MP cost and HP range of the spell, with no subsequent game deviating from this new standard. ''Dragon Quest V Dragon Quest VI Heal is already known by several party members upon their joining the party or after leveling up. Everyone else can obtain it at the first rank of the Priest vocation. Dragon Quest VII In addition to the Hero and Maribel, any character that becomes a Priest at Alltrades Abbey learns the spell at the first rank. It is also learnt by Shepherds at rank 3, the Kingfuchsia monster class at rank 2, and the Healslime monster class at rank 2. Dragon Quest VIII The basic Heal spell is already known by Angelo upon joining, and is learned by the Hero at level 3. By investing 10 points into the Humanity skill, Yangus can also learn this spell. Dragon Quest IX Heal initially restores the usual 30~40 hit points when used, but when the caster's magical mending surpasses 50 it will gradually improve in potency. Once the caster's mending has reached 999, the spell will restore 155~165 HP. Dragon Quest X Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker'' Heal restores around 30 HP to a single ally for 2 MP. It can be learned from various skillsets, which includes Aquapothecary, Cleanser, Cure-all, Defender, Fortifier, Green Finger, Hawkhart III, Healer, Priest, Slimer, and Speedster. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest game spells Category:Dragon Quest II spells Category:Dragon Quest III spells Category:Dragon Quest IV spells Category:Dragon Quest V spells Category:Dragon Quest VI spells Category:Dragon Quest VII spells Category:Dragon Quest VIII spells Category:Dragon Quest IX spells Category:Dragon Quest X spells Category:Dragon Quest XI spells Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker spells Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 spells